Differing Bonds
by allure75
Summary: An introspective look into the mind's of Ric and Jason. Centered around the Karpov saga. Just a oneshot discussing the nature of their relationship with each other and with Sonny.


All proper disclaimers apply, of course I'm making no profit (I wish I was)

First fic so critiques/reviews are welcome.

Differing Bonds

Ric hated Jason, it was a fact, people knew it. The same way they kept track of the complicated webs of family trees and town gossip. Few people bothered to think on it more than that. To most it seemed like that had always been the status quo. Not that he had many people who cared enough to contemplate the status of his personal life. Which was no ones fault but his own. He sighed to himself, as he waited outside what had once been Sonny's, and was now Jason's inner sanctum.

Honestly, Jason was thicker than he looked, he should never have assumed control of the buisness. Even if it was Carly that had bullied him into it. Not that he'd ever want to argue with Carly. He'd tried that before, with less than pleasent results. The fact that Jason and her were friends spoke volumes about his rivals character.

He also thought it quite presumptuous that they were using the same, for lack of a better word, lair. Everyone knew Sonny couldn't stay away from the buisness, as a matter of fact Ric was counting on it. Whatever buisness that was, even after working for him twice, Ric had never been able to figure out exactly what it was his brother dealt in. For all he knew it really was coffee.

Still he waited just outside the door, facing it, taking the time to steady his breathing. He could have gone in, Jason kept the back of the coffee shop rather poorly guarded. Not that anyone was foolish enough to try anything, security may have been lax but it wasn't non existent. No he was framing his words, they had to be perfect, just one slip would let the eagerness out. Or provoke Jason to violence and Ric had learned long ago his forte lay in the exchange of caustic banter, not a fist fight, or since it was Jason a shoot out.

He was going to rub salt into the wound that was Sonny's betrayal. Not because he'd gain anything, hell it's not even because he wants to, which he does; but that's just an unforseen bonus. It's because he hates their closeness. The disbelief when he had first told Jason that Sonny was even associating with Karpov. It's a comraderie that he and Sonny can never share. It's a natural thing born of trust, and mutual admiration. Ric doubted him and his brother could ever experience such an unbiased understanding, even if he hadn't screwed up so many times in the past.

He hates seeing them together, the way it isn't all just about work, the way they can laugh, the way they speak with their eyes, and sometimes most disturbingly just their hearts. It makes him sick.

Some people would call it jealousy, but he's never seen it like that. His life has always revolved around Sonny to the exclusion of all else. He's tired of seeing Jason in that world. It's just him and Sonny people like Jason could never understand that. That's why the black t-shirt wearing spikey haired thud has to go, whether that means death or just a general emotional distancing doesn't matter. Either way he'll lay the ground work now. Either way Sonny will have to pay attention to him. Love or hate anything is better than the disdainful indifference with which he'd been treated lately. Even Jason has given him a definite opinion, he doesn't trust him and he shouldn't. Ric hates Jason and it's all he can do to keep it out of his eyes when he finally storms into his office.

Jason hated Ric, the way he entered rooms as if he owned them. That ability to smile so brightly and not even remotely mean it. The way he twists words to mean exactlty what he wants. It's that ability that has him sending Spinelli from the room, that even has him listening to what the lawyer has to say. He always ends up listning. Not that he can't tell after the first few seconds that it's just the same scheme rephrased and slightly modifyed. The one that ends with him dead and Sonny groveling at his brother's feet.

So instead of listening he takes the time to observe Ric. He's dressed immaculately as always. His eyes animated, voice persistent, credit where credit's due he is a fantastic lawyer, not to mention actor. He hates that most of all how someone with so much potential could throw it all away. Especially when with just a few well placed words he could have it all, even the brother he obviously longed so desperately for.

However, what Jason hates the most is what Ric does to Sonny. How he tears him in ten different directions and then forces him back again. How he can do absolutely anything and Sonny will always forgive him. Hurt him maybe, hate him possibly; but he is always forgiven and even worse there's always that hope that he'll change. Jason doesn't really believe in change, mostly because he's never seen anybody around him do it. It makes running Sonny's, no his buisness particulairly stressful. Ric knows that, that's why he's here a misguided attempt to play on his weaknesses.

He has to repress his frustrations for he's nowhere near as cold as people think; because he knows it's jealousy. A longing for the closeness of the type of bond that Ric and Sonny share. A bond of blood, which seems to be able to contort even the most malevolent actions. Love or hate it didn't matter, this bond would always exist. They're joined in a way that him and Sonny can never be. Were Jason even inclined to tell Sonny that it was Ric who'd told him about Karpov it wouldn't matter. Nothing would happen, nothing long lasting anyway; because he knows that deep down Sonny cares about Ric in the same twisted way his brother seems to care for him.

Yes Jason hates Ric, and he doesn't bother to keep it off his face as he orders him out of Sonny's office.


End file.
